Who Said Love Dies
by Inuyashahiei
Summary: You'll just have to read and find out...
1. Default Chapter

Who Said Love Dies?

Disclaimer: Don't own anything…..sadly sniffles

Summary: One night Kagome was woken by strange noises, she follows it to the source and what she found left her heartbroken. She leaves to go to her time, planning to go back in two years. Who will she meet during those 2 years and will she find it in her heart to forgive Inuyasha? Please R&R!YYH IY crossover!

AN: Ok the people on MM deleted this so I am fixing it up and re-posting it! Enjoy!

Chapter One

Our favorite hanyou and gang have been walking all day and were now setting up camp for the night. Inuyasha was just about to help Kagome with the fire when he caught the scent of Kikyo, he took off quickly.

Kagome noticed this but didn't go after him or stop him. She looked over at Sango and Miroku, who where staring at her. "What? I can't follow him every time he leaves." She said, blinking.

"Your right you can't follow him every time he leaves." Sango said in a soft voice. "It's not like Kikyo came to see him."

"She is…" Shippo told them, "I can smell her. Inuyasha went to her."

Kagome frowned and got into her sleeping bag. "Let's get some sleep." The others nodded and got comfortable and drifted off to sleep.

Later that night

Kagome was woken by a strange noise and carefully got up, as not to disturb Shippo, and followed the noise. Kagome followed the noise to were it was strongest, pushing back some shrubs, and there on the clearing floor was Inuyasha making love to Kikyo.

'That bitch!' Kagome seethed angrily as she felt something powerful boil within her. She then heard Kikyo speak, "Inuyasha how can you stand my incarnation, Kagome? She's such a slut!"

"I can't stand the slut either but she can see the shards." Was Inuyasha's answer.

"Well so can I."

"You can?"

"Yes."

"Cool! Now we can get rid of her and you can come with us."

By this time, Kagome had seen enough and ran back to the campsite and jumped on Sango's legs.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Kagome! What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Sango asked, wrapping her arms around her little 'sister' in a hug.

Kagome buried her face into Sango's shoulder and sobbed harder and louder than ever before. "I…I saw h...him screwing KIKYO!" She wailed loudly, waking both Miroku and Shippo.

"What happened?" Miroku asked.

'I'll tell you later.' Sango mouthed and he nodded.

"I hate him! He told her that he's gonna abandon me in the morning and let her join the group!" Kagome said, lifting her head off Sango's shoulder.

"He said what!" Sango yelled, "I swear I'm going to kill that bastard!" She grabbed Hiraikotsu and was about to leave to kick some hanyou ass when a hand grabbed her, turning around she came face to face with Miroku. "Let me go!"

"No! This is not the time Sango; we must help calm Kagome down." Sango nodded and set Hiraikotsu down and was about to sit down when she felt a hand on her backside. "PERVERT!" She screamed and bashed him over the head with Hiraikotsu, rendering him unconscious. "Damn pervert!"

Kagome smiled and shook her head, some people never learn...

This was the scene Inuyasha walked in on. Kagome's eyes welled up with tears when she saw him. Sango was down in an instant giving Kagome another sisterly hug. "It's going to be fine, Kagome." Turning around, she gave a withering look to Inuyasha before tending to Kagome again.

Inuyasha was, to say the least, very confused. Why was Kagome crying and why is Sango looking about to kill me? He decided to get some answers. "What's wrong wench?"

Kagome gave Inuyasha a very cold glare. "None of your business, Inuyasha!" She snapped at him. Inuyasha growled at her and was about to say something back when both Kagome and Sango stood up. "We're going to take a bath." Sango said, gathering their bathing supplies.

Kagome looked down at Shippo and said, "Make sure Miroku doesn't wake up and come looking for us." Shippo nodded.

"Come on Kirara." Sango said, taking the demon cat in her arms and left with Kagome. Once there both girls undressed and lowered themselves into the warm water.

"Oh Sango-chan! I don't think I can forgive him for this." Kagome wailed, tears pricking the corner of her eyes.

"And you don't have to forgive the bastard! He doesn't deserve your forgiveness or your love!" Sango said, comforting her distressed friend.

Kagome sniffled and nodded, "Your right, Sango, he doesn't deserve me or my love!" Suddenly, Kirara growled and transformed into her larger form and pounced on a nearby bush, causing loud pleading, yelps, and curses. Miroku and Inuyasha were carelessly thrown out of their hiding place, courtesy of Kirara.

Kagome screamed on the top of her lungs, "SIT! SIT! SIT! SITTTTT!"

WHAM!

Inuyasha moaned in pain from his 3 ft. hole, leaving Miroku alone to face the wrath of two very angry women.

"Eh heh heh…look at the time! Gotta go! Bye!" Miroku said, hoping to get away as fast as possible…but luck just wasn't on his side for Kirara kept blocking his way.

"Oh no you don't monk!" Sango said, "Just wait until I get out of here! Kirara, take the both back to camp, make sure they stay." Kirara growled her agreement and Miroku and Inuyasha climbed onto her back and she trotted away.

Sango looked at Kagome and said, "Come on, we better get back."

Kagome nodded. They stood up and got dressed and started walking back to the camp. About half way there Kagome decided to break the silence. "Sango?"

Sango turned to her friend, "Yea?"

"I was thinking that I should go home, to my era, for a while."

"But why?"

"Because I don't think I could take seeing Inuyasha everyday I mean he hurt me so much!"

"Oh, I understand but how long is 'for a while'?" Sango asked, frowning slightly.

Kagome thought for a second for a second before answering, "2 years at most maybe 3."

"I understand, if you want you can go home and I'll cover for you."

Kagome looked surprised, "You would?"

When Sango nodded; Kagome squealed and hugged her. "Ooooo thank you Sango!"

"Your welcome, Kagome!" Both girls took off for the well, when they got there Kagome sat on the edge of the well.

"I'll see you in two years, Sango." Both girls hugged goodbye and Kagome fell back into the well, the blue light came and faded quickly, a telltale sign that Kagome was gone. Sango sighed and began to walk back.

$Kagome's Era$

The blue light faded around Kagome and she began to climb to the top, once there, Kagome slid open the shrine door and walked out, closed it and began to walk to the house.

Upon entering, Kagome, took off her shoes and slipped on her slippers, went into the kitchen where her mother was bent over something that smelt like a cake. "Momma, I'm back!" She said loudly, making her mother jump and twirl around.

"Oh, Kagome don't do that! Make a little noise when you come." Mrs. Higurashi said, breathing deeply.

"I'm sorry, mom! So what are you making?" Kagome asked, getting closer to the cake.

"A cake for Souta's birthday tomorrow." Mrs. Higurashi replied. "Don't even think about sticking your finger into that frosting!"

Kagome snatched her finger away and smiled innocently. "Why would I do that, mom?"

"Because that's what you did when you were younger and old habits die hard."

"Just a small little bit?"

"No, you'll get some tomorrow."

"Please?"

"Nope sorry."

"Oh come on Mom. Just a tiny, little bit, please?" Kagome decided to let out her secret weapon, her puppy dog eyes.

Mrs. Higurashi groaned, she hated when Kagome gave her those eyes. "Fine. When will you stop using your puppy dog eyes?"

Kagome smiled and dipped her finger into the frosting, "Never."

Kagome left the kitchen and went upstairs to her room for a nice nap. Once in her PJ's, Kagome crawled into her bed and fell asleep

3 hours later…

Kagome woke and looked at her clock, it said: 10:21 A.M. thinking it was a school day Kagome panicked. 'How could mom let me sleep in like that!' Then it dawned on her, 'It's only Sunday.' Kagome got out of bed and rummaged through her closet for something to wear. She came out wearing a baby blue tank top and dark blue bell bottom jeans. After brushing her hair and put it up in a messy bun with the two front hairs, framing her face.

She ran down the stairs and ran into her mother.

"Hey mom, do you think it would be alright if I went to the mall for a while?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, do you want me to drop you off?"

"Yep."

"Okay, let's go." Both women left the house and ran to the car. The car ride was rather long but they got there in less than an hour. "Call me when you're done, k?"

"K." With that Kagome's mother drove away. Kagome walked into the large building and set off toward JC Penny's. Kagome looked up, from looking at PS2's for Souta, when she heard a loud slap and a girl's angry voice saying, "Yusuke, you jerk!" and a body impacting the floor.

Well I'm done, hoped you all liked it! Remember to R&R! Chapter 2 should be coming out soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Who Said Love Dies?

AN: Hello! Here is chapter 2! Hope you all like it! Why didn't any of you review, don't you guys like it? Please tell me and REVIEW! Thank you!

Disclaimer: Nope, do not own IY or YYH

Last Time

"K." With that Kagome's mother drove away. Kagome walked into the large building and set off toward JC Penny's. Kagome looked up, from looking at PS2's for Souta, when she heard a loud slap and a girl's angry voice saying, "Yusuke, you jerk!" and a body impacting the floor.

This Time

"You're an idiot, you know that Urameshi?" Kagome heard a guy with a deep voice say. Kagome grabbed a PS2 off the shelf and walked to where all the commotion was. She raised an eyebrow at the scene before her, a young woman, about her age, standing over a young man, also about her age. The woman had short brown hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a pink sundress and was looking like she was going to kill the man on the ground. The man on the ground was cowering and trying to inch away.

There were three other men there; one had beautiful green eyes and long red hair. He was wearing a red school uniform, the shortest of the group had black hair that was sticking up and he wore all black. The last of the group, Kagome recognized him as her cousin, Kazuma Kuwabara.

Kuwabara chose, at that moment, to look up at her and smile. "Hey Kagome, what are you doing here?"

"Shopping for Souta's birthday present, which is today." Kagome replied, giving him a hug.

"It is? Your mom must have forgotten to tell me."

"Kazuma, you're forgetting to introduce me to your friends."

"Oh sorry. This is Keiko and the punk on the floor is Yusuke." He said, pointing to them both. "The red head is Kurama and shorty over there is Hiei."

Kagome smiled at them and said, "Hi, my name's Kagome."

"That is a beautiful name, Kagome." The one called Kurama said.

Kagome blushed and was about to say something when something furry brushed against her leg, looking down she saw it was the most adorable white 6-tailed fox. "Awww aren't you cute." She cooed, leaning down to pick the fox up.

Kurama gasped. "Setsuna, how did you get out?"

"You know her, how?"

"Yes, I saved her and her brothers and sisters a while ago."

"She's adorable."

"She seems to have taken a liking to you, would you be willing to take care of her?"

"Yes!"

"Wonderful."

"Thanks, Kurama. I have to go, Kazuma call me later!"

"Okay."

"Thanks!" And with that Kagome rushed off with the kit in her arms. After paying for the PS2, Kagome went outside and called her mom.

25 minutes later

Kagome ran upstairs and quickly wrapped Souta's present and hid it in her closet. Setsuna sat on her bed waiting patiently to be petted. Kagome picked up Setsuna and cuddled her before turning on her computer and signed on to her IM name. A name she didn't recognized was on her screen.

IM Screen

_ShrineMaiden: Who is this?_

_SilverFoxDemon: chuckles 25 minutes and you've already forgotten me._

_ShrineMaiden: Kurama? How did you get my IM address?_

_SilverFoxDemon: Easy. Kuwabara gave it to me. So how is Kya doing?_

_ShrineMaiden: She's sleeping on my lap right now. happy smile She's so cute!_

_SilverFoxDemon: And so are you._

_ShrineMaiden: blush you think I'm cute? I mean we just met not even half an hour ago. _

_SilverFoxDemon: Well it's true, you are. _

_ShrineMaiden: smiles Oh your so sweet, Kurama._

_SilverFoxDemon: chuckles_

_ShrineMaiden: I'll be right back, I hear my mom calling me._

_SilverFoxDemon: Okay, I'll wait._

_ShrineMaiden: Arigato._

Kagome smiled at the screen before getting up, much to the annoyance of Setsuna. "Sorry Setsuna."

Setsuna growled a reply and jumped on Kagome's bed, ready for a nap. Kagome ran down stairs. "Momma, you wanted me?"

"Yes, go get Souta and Jii-chan. Souta's friends should be here any minute." Kagome nodded and ran to the base of the stairs. "SOUTA! JII-CHAN! GET DOWN STAIRS SOUTA YOUR FRIENDS ARE ALMOST HERE!" Kagome yelled on the top of her lungs. Jii-Chan was down in a matter of minutes but Souta was another story.

"TELL ME WHEN THEY ARE HERE!" Was the reply.

"No, I want you down here right NOW!"

"Why should I?"

"If you don't I'll NEVER give you your present, you've been begging momma to get it for months!"

"A PS2?"

"Maybe."

Souta was out of his room in no time and while her mother was busy giving cake to everyone, Kagome ran up to her room to get Souta's present, she got it and was about to leave when she felt a breeze on her back. "That's weird; I don't remember the window being open." She looked at Setsuna, who was up and growling at the window.

Kagome sat down and comforted the growling fox cub, "It's okay, Setsuna. Nothing's there. I'll see you later." She got up, shut the window, and rushed back down stairs with the present in tow.

As soon as the door shut, the window slid open and two demons climbed in, one was a kitsune pup and the other was an inu hanyou. Setsuna looked up at the intruders and growled.

The hanyou spoke first, "Why is she growling, what's she saying?"

The kitsune listened for a moment before answering, "She's asking why we are here. What should I say back to her?"

"Tell her we're here to see Kagome."

Shippo growled the question and Setsuna growled back. "She says to go get lost."

Inuyasha glared at the female 6-tailed fox. "Tell her not until we see Kagome."

"She said 'screw you, hanyou!'"

"Fuck off!"

Setsuna looked highly offended before yelping when Inuyasha grabbed her tails and yanked, hard. "Take us to Kagome, now!" Setsuna made an angry sound and growled at Shippo.

"Inuyasha! She says to let her go so she can transform into her human form." Inuyasha dropped her and she scrambled up quickly and began to chant a spell in her mind. A bright white light surrounded her little fox form for a moment before her front paws became arms and hands, her back feet changed into fox paws (just like Shippo). Her body became curvier and shapelier. Her hair, blue with silver streaks, grew out to her mid-back, though her fox ears and tail stayed as they were. As soon as the light came it left, leaving a pissed off hanyou and two kitsune cubs.

"You're only a bratty kid!" Inuyasha smirked, pointing at her.

Setsuna's golden eyes flashed dangerously, "I maybe a kid, but at least I'm no asshole!"

"Bitch!"

"You know, I know your older brother, Sesshomaru. We're best friends. He'd kill you if he knew you were harming me!"

"Wait, how do you know him?"

Setsuna smirked, "My parents were the Lady and Lord of the Northern Lands. Both Our Father's were great friends. And since my parents died I'm the new Lady of the Northern Lands so show some respect!"

Inuyasha growled and glared at Setsuna.

"Get out of here Inuyasha, one yell and Kagome will be here in a second." Setsuna's smirk widened as she heard footsteps coming up the stairs. "Ah, she's almost here, better get going. Shippo you can stay, I really need someone who can speak my language to talk to."

"Hai." Shippo stayed behind as Inuyasha left to go back to Feudal Japan all alone.

Both kitsune's sat on the bed when the doorknob turned and Kagome came though the threshold but stopped when she saw an unfamiliar kitsune and Shippo sitting on her bed. "Setsuna?" She asked.

Setsuna nodded. "Yep, I have two forms, same with my other family members."

Kagome went straight to her computer and was thankful to see that Kurama was still waiting for her to return.

_ShrineMaiden: KURAMA!_

_SilverFoxDemon: Yes Kagome, what is it?_

_ShrineMaiden: Why didn't you tell me that Kya had TWO forms! annoyed_

_SilverFoxDemon: I guess I forgot about that, what happened?_

_ShrineMaiden: I was coming upstairs from my brother's birthday party, I opened my door and there sat was Kya and my son, Shippo._

_SilverFoxDemon: You have a son…?_

_ShrineMaiden: Well… adopted…even though I haven't officially adopted him in the Feudal E…_

_SilverFoxDemon: The Feudal Era?_

_ShrineMaiden: nervous nod Yes. I'm a Miko so I knew that both you and Hiei are demons. You have the soul of Yoko Kurama living inside you and Hiei is a fire apparition._

_SilverFoxDemon: Yep. And you should hear the things he's saying._

_ShrineMaiden: I think not._

_SilverFoxDemon: I swear if I hear Yoko sing the Barney song one more time…he's gonna regret it._

_ShrineMaiden: laughs softly I think Setsuna has died from laughing so hard._

_Setsuna: pouts Have not!_

_SilverFoxDemon: Now he's dancing…swirly eyed _

_ShrineMaiden: ; snickers_

_SilverFoxDemon: Oh shut up…annoyed growl_

_ShrineMaiden: giggles Kurama, I'll be right back._

_SilverFoxDemon: Alright._

Kagome looked away from the screen and playfully glares at Shippo and Setsuna, who were running around the room singing 'Kagome and Kurama sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G.' Kagome smirked and got up from her chair and grabbed two pillows and pummeled the two kits with the pillows. But soon enough the kits grabbed the pillows and tackled her to the floor.

"We win! We win!" They shouted happily.

Kagome got up and sat back down on her chair, sticking out her tongue at them before turning around to talk to Kurama some more.

_ShrineMaiden: I'm back_

_SilverFoxDemon: What took you so long?_

_ShrineMaiden: Shippo and Setsuna started singing, had to stop them._

_SilverFoxDemon: What were they singing?_

_ShrineMaiden: blush something annoying…very annoying_

_SilverFoxDemon: Like?_

_ShrineMaiden: the little monsters were singing, 'Kagome and Kurama sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G.' Enough said. blush_

_SilverFoxDemon: Interesting…_

_ShrineMaiden: yawn I need to go to sleep so I'll talk to you later, right?_

_SilverFoxDemon: Right. Goodnight Kagome._

_ShrineMaiden: Night Kurama._

_ShrineMaiden signed off at 9:55 P.M._

Kagome yawned as she turned off her computer, she looked at her pups, both were watching her, blinking their sleepy eyes. "Alright bed. Now."

Both kits nodded and Setsuna transformed back into her fox form. Kagome got under the covers with Shippo while Setsuna was curled up by Kagome's head.

The Next Morning

Kagome was woken by the sound of childish laughter. She sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She looked at the floor where Shippo was doing his best Inuyasha impressions and Setsuna was laughing like mad.

Shippo looked up at Kagome and said, "Momma, Inuyasha was here last night that's how I got here."

"I kind of figured that." Kagome smiled at her kit.

"And, that jerk called me a 'bitch'." Setsuna said, frowning.

Kagome growled, "That bastard will pay, Setsuna, don't you worry."

Kagome looked at her clock; it was 5:59A.M. "Alright, you two I need to get ready for school." Kagome got up and got out her new school uniform and a note from her mother, it said:

_Kagome,_

_Starting today you will be enrolled in another school, where you will not be asked if you are still 'sick'. Jii-Chan has agreed to let me handle that department. Your new school starts at 7:30A.M. It also has a built in pre-school so your adorable children won't get bored here with me._

_Love mom._

"Shippo, Setsuna, get ready your both coming with me." Kagome said a spell that hid their youkai features and made them look human. After getting their uniforms on, Kagome got dressed herself and was out the door, with the directions to the school, her bookbag, and the children.

Kagome got there at 7. 30 minutes until the bell. Kagome went to the principle's office so she could get her class schedule and find out where to drop her pups off. Kagome found the principle's office no problem. The secretary looked at her and smiled, "You must be Kagome Higurashi; the principle is ready to see you, right through the double doors."

Kagome went in the doors Setsuna and Shippo followed closely. The principle looked up from what she was reading and smiled at Kagome. "You must be Kagome, please sit down."

Kagome sat down and Setsuna and Shippo sat on her lap. "I have your schedule, right here. Oh yes, you may call me Mrs. K." Mrs. K handed Kagome her school schedule and a map of the school. "This room is the pre-school, any student that has a child has about thirty minutes with them and then they must get to class." Mrs. K explained, pointing to the room.

"Okay, I'll just get my helper down here so he can show you where your classes are." Kagome nodded. After about 5 minutes the door opened and shut. Setsuna looked behind her and giggled, "Kurama!"

Kagome gasped audibly and stood up; there stood Kurama, smirking at her. The four of them left the office and Setsuna and Shippo burst into fits of uncontrollable laughter.

Kurama spoke first, "Let me see you schedule." Kagome handed him her schedule and he let out a slight chuckle and said, "We have the same exact classes."

Kagome's eyes widened. "We do!"

Kurama nodded. "But first we need to take these two to the pre-school."

The walk to room 305 was a quiet one, Kurama was carrying Setsuna and Kagome was carrying Shippo. They reached the room in a matter of minutes. Kagome and Kurama sat down Shippo and Setsuna and said goodbye and to be good.

Two years have passed for Kagome and the Spirit Detectives. They were all out of high school. Kagome and Kurama became a couple a year in a half ago. Kagome thought it was time to go back to the feudal era and see all her friends she left behind…

"Come on! Will you hurry up!" Kagome shouted at her cousin.

"I would go faster if some of you would kindly help!" Kuwabara grumbled, clearly annoyed. He was carrying all the bags.

Once at the well, they jumped in two at a time. Waiting until the first two weren't inside the well. "Ok ready everyone?"

Everyone replied yes and they began to walk to the village. Kagome had changed over the two years she was gone, Kurama had found away to turn her into a kitsune youkai, Setsuna was very happy with this, as was Shippo. Kagome had also adopted Setsuna and Shippo as her own. The rather small group stopped when Kagome heard the all too familiar sound a smack and 'HENTAI!'

Kagome smiled, "SANGO!" She screamed, and ran to where she smelt her best friend. Kagome gave Sango a BIG hug. "I've missed you so much!"

"I know! Ever since Inuyasha came back without Shippo, he's been acting really weird lately."

"What do you mean?"

"Like, he's been refusing to speak to anyone, and we never see him anymore and when we do see him he's so thin. It's like he's starving himself."

Kagome gasped, "He's harming himself because I left?"

Sango nodded sadly.

Tears filled Kagome's eyes and she buried her head in Kurama's chest. Miroku popped out of nowhere and said, "Inuyasha's coming and by the sound of it someone's with him and he's pissed!"

Everyone grew quiet when they heard two pairs of footsteps and three voices.

"But you've got to eat Inuyasha!"

"Kikyo, I don't have to do nothing!" Inuyasha growled.

Then Myoga's voice piped up, "But Master Inuyasha! You've got to!"

"Yes, you do." Kikyo told him evenly.

"No!" Inuyasha yelled, stomping away to go kill something…maybe some humans…yes that would be good.

Kikyo, sensing what he was going to do, stepped in his path. "Don't you dare, Inuyasha. You've slaughtered enough people already, isn't that enough?"

Inuyasha growled angrily at Kikyo, who wasn't about to back down from the very angry hanyou. "Get. Out. Of. My. Way!" he ground out, lowering his head so she wouldn't she his eyes turning blood red or his claws and fangs grew longer and sharper. Kagome had though; she gasped and yelled, "Kikyo! Get away from him he's turned into a full demon!"

Kikyo looked at Kagome and gasped and then looked back at Inuyasha, who was staring at her an evil smirk playing across his lips.

How do you like it? Good? Bad? Delete? PLEASE REVIEW! I want 5 reviews or more reviews before I continue writing the next chapter. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Who Said Love Dies?

AN: Review…please? Here is chapter 3! Thanks to those who reviewed, you guys are great! Possible lemon.

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own IY or YYH sad sigh

#Last Time#

"No!" Inuyasha yelled, stomping away to go kill something…maybe some humans…yes that would be good.

Kikyo, sensing what he was going to do, stepped in his path. "Don't you dare, Inuyasha. You've slaughtered enough people already, isn't that enough?"

Inuyasha growled angrily at Kikyo, who wasn't about to back down from the very angry hanyou. "Get. Out. Of. My. Way!" he ground out, lowering his head so she wouldn't she his eyes turning blood red or his claws and fangs grew longer and sharper. Kagome had though; she gasped and yelled, "Kikyo! Get away from him he's turned into a full demon!"

Kikyo looked at Kagome and gasped and then looked back at Inuyasha, who was staring at her, an evil smirk playing across his lips.

#This Time#

Kikyo gasped at the sight of Inuyasha and got out of the way, just in time. Inuyasha growled and ran off. Kagome left her hiding place and stood next to Kikyo. "We need to stop him!"

Kikyo nodded in agreement, "But how?"

"I have a way, you guys stay here!" Kagome shouted, transforming into her fox form. In Kagome's place was a black fox vixen, she growled something at Shippo, who nodded, and was off, taking long leaps, hoping she would make it first and she did. Kagome transformed back and waited for Inuyasha to come, she didn't have long to wait, he ran out of the tree line and headed for the village.

"Inuyasha, stop!" Kagome called, hoping he could hear her. Inuyasha looked at Kagome for a minute and leaped at her.

Kagome gasped and yelled the first word that came to mind, "SIT!"

THUMP Inuyasha fell face first to see his lunch, dirt. When Inuyasha looked up, to Kagome's relief his eyes had turned golden. "You bitch!"

Kagome glared at him, "I am not a bitch!" Then her eyes softened somewhat when she noticed his eyes were gold again.

Inuyasha blinked up at Kagome in confusion, "When did you get back?"

"I've been here for a while. I came back with my…" Kagome trailed off at that point as her cheeks turned bright red.

"You're what!" Inuyasha demanded.

"My boyfriend and his friends."

Inuyasha's eyes grew wide and he just blew up, "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN 'YOUR BOYFRIEND'!"

"You heard me! Don't sound so shocked, it's not like you care!" Kagome yelled at him, her miko powers flaring slightly.

"But I do care!"

It was Kagome's turn to blow up, "'IF' you did care about me, like you say, you wouldn't have been seeing Kikyo behind my back!"

"You saw?"

"Yes! That's why I left. I…I felt like I couldn't compete with her anymore. I mean you kept comparing me to her, hurting me constantly, and when I saw you with her that night two years ago I had to leave…" By this time Kagome had her head down so her bangs covered her eyes so Inuyasha wouldn't see her cry.

"MOMMA!" Kagome's head snapped up when she heard Shippo, she opened her arms and her barreled into them, hugging her close.

"Shippo, what's wrong?"

"We heard yelling, Kurama wanted to make sure the mutt didn't hurt you. Isn't that right Setsuna?"

Setsuna nodded her head before glaring at Inuyasha again.

Kagome smiled down at her adopted daughter before looking at Inuyasha again. "When we came, Kikyo was telling you to eat, why?"

"None of your business wench!"

Hiei glared at Inuyasha and looked over at Kurama; he was glaring murderously at the hanyou. 'Problems Fox?'

Kurama heard Hiei's question in his head, 'Yes, currently Youko wants to rip Inuyasha's head off.'

'HE DESERVES IT!' Youko yelled angrily.

'I know. But I don't think Kagome would be very happy if you killed her friend.'

'So!' Kurama heard Youko growl in his head.

'Oh never mind.'

'Onto more pressing maters, like when are you going to mate with her?'

'YOUKO! Can you please stop being a pervert for, oh I don't know, a day?'

Youko grinned. 'Nope.'

Kurama sighed at shook his head. 'You're impossible, you know that?'

'Yes I know and when the hell do you plan to mate with her?'

From the corner of his eye, Hiei saw Kurama shake his head and mutter something about Kinky Kitsunes not having patience. Hiei chuckled slightly and Kurama sent him an annoyed look.

Kagome met Kurama's eyes and smiled and set down Shippo, got up, and walked up to him. "Hey."

"Hey." Kurama greeted and lifted her chin and kissed her deeply. They only broke apart for air.

"Eww! Get a room!" They heard Shippo and Setsuna yell.

"You don't have to look, you know." Kurama said, looking at them.

Shippo looked at Setsuna sheepishly. "Oh, yah never thought of that."

Setsuna giggled. "Oh well!"

Kagome rolled her eyes at her kits.

"Kagome? Who is this?" Kagome heard Sango question.

"Oh yes! This is Setsuna, my daughter."

"DAUGHTER!"

Kagome flinched at the volume of her friend's shout. "My adopted daughter."

"She's adorable, Kagome!" Sango gushed.

Setsuna sighed and turned to Shippo. "Wanna play tag?"

Shippo nodded eagerly. Setsuna tapped him on his shoulder and bolted away, Shippo took off after her, leaving the adults to talk.

Sorry I had to end it but I have really bad writers block right now. Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Who Said Love Dies?

AN: Hello everybody! waves happily at audience I'm UPDATING! Yay! My writers block is finally gone Thank you to all those who reviewed! Here's chapter 4, enjoy! Review!

Last Time

"DAUGHTER!"

Kagome flinched at the volume of her friend's shout. "My adopted daughter."

"She's adorable, Kagome!" Sango gushed.

Setsuna sighed and turned to Shippo. "Wanna play tag?"

Shippo nodded eagerly. Setsuna tapped him on his shoulder and bolted away, Shippo took off after her, leaving the adults to talk.

This Time

"Kagome, I've missed you so much!" Sango squealed, grabbing her in a bone crunching hug.

Kagome coughed and said, "I've missed you too, but need…air…"

Sango blushed and let go, muttering a quick sorry.

"So how's everything been while I was gone?"

"Extremely boring, plus Inuyasha didn't help much." Miroku said, sitting next to Sango.

"What did he do?"

"Sat on his ass sulking, either that or going to see Kikyo."

Kagome turned around to face Inuyasha and gave him a very dark look, then turned back around to Miroku and Sango. "Anything else happen?"

Sango smiled, "Yep!"

"What? Tell me! I wanna know!"

"Well, Miroku and I are together now."

Kagome grinned stupidly, "About time, I knew you liked each other! I knew it! How did it happen?"

Sango blushed and Miroku looked down at his feet. (Prepare yourselves for a flashback people…)

Flashback-1 year ago

Sango sat on a small hill overlooking Keade's village, watching the beautiful sunset. The sky was a rainbow of colors. She sighed and suddenly wished she could share this beautiful moment with Miroku.

"Sango." A soft male voice said, bringing Sango from her thoughts.

Sango turned gracefully around and saw Miroku silently watching her. "What is it Miroku?" It was one of those times when she didn't call him 'monk'.

"May I sit down?" Sango nodded and he sat down next to her, continuing to stare at her. She felt like she could get lost in those purple pools.

Finally he spoke, "We've known each other for a while right?"

Sango nodded, "5 years."

"And for more that two of those five years I've been wondering how to tell you how I feel."

Sango's stomach fluttered in excitement, "And what did you come up with?"

"I discovered that I love you, always have, and always will and that I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Oh Miroku, I love you too." And with that said, Sango threw herself into his arms, in a hug. Miroku leaned down and captured her lips in a kiss that spoke volumes.

End Flashback

"Awww, how romantic!" Kagome smiled. "So, when's the wedding?"

"I'm not sure we're ready for that just yet." Sango blushed. "So how did you meet with Kurama and how the hell did you turn into a kitsune?"

"It's a long story."

"Please tell us." Sango said, giving Kagome her best puppy face.

Kagome shook her head. "It'd take too long, I'll tell you later."

Sango pouted, "Why not now?"

Kagome sighed and leaned over to whisper her answer, "Because, Inuyasha might start bitching at us that it's taking to long. Do you really want him to complain the rest of the day?"

"No, not really."

"Okay, I'll tell you later."

The girls started to talk about how much the other changed and Inuyasha was in his tree, glaring at Kurama. Hiei was in another tree not to far away, Kurama was sitting on a rock, watching Yusuke and Kuwabara fight every ten minutes. Shippo and Setsuna was sitting on either side of Kurama, occasionally saying how stupid some adults were (cough Kuwabara and cough cough Kikyo).

Hello again, I decided to update again. School has been hellish only 29 days left though! YAY! Anyways, you don't get to find out what happened to make Kagome a Kitsune and she and Kurama fall in love. I will make sure to mention that later. Anyways REVIEW! And before I forget, thanks to all my reviewers, you are what makes me happy to write.


End file.
